icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Scrivens
| birth_place = Spruce Grove, Alberta | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2010 }} Benjamin John Scrivens (born September 11, 1986) is a Canadian ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs in the National Hockey League (NHL). Before signing a contract with the Toronto Maple Leafs organization, Scrivens played four years with the Cornell Big Red of the ECAC. After his senior season, Scrivens was named a first team All-American, ECAC Goaltender of the Year, and was one of ten finalists for the Hobey Baker Award. He started his professional career with the Reading Royals of the ECHL, before being called up to join the Marlies at the end of the 2010–11 AHL season. Playing career Junior hockey Scrivens played in the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL) for three seasons. He broke into the league with the Drayton Valley Thunder during the 2004–05 season, playing a single game with the team before moving on to the Calgary Canucks. During his final year of junior hockey, Scrivens played with the Spruce Grove Saints. He won 27 games, while losing 12 and tying 3, finishing the year with a 2.43 goals against average (GAA) and .921 save percentage. He was named the Saints Most Valuable Player and Player of the Year for the 2005–06 season. Scrivens played in the AJHL All-Star game, and represented Team North at the 2006 Viking Cup, where they won the championship. Collegiate hockey Scrivens joined the Cornell Big Red for the 2006–07 season. He played in 12 games, starting eight and recording three wins. He recorded his first collegiate shutout in a 6—0 win against Union College. During his sophomore season at Cornell, Scrivens established himself as the team's starting goaltender, playing in 35 of the team's 36 games. For the week of December 3, 2007, Scrivens was named the ECAC Hockey goaltender of the week. He was an honorable mention All-Ivy League after the season. He won 19 games, and finished with a 2.30 GAA and .911 save percentage. Scrivens retained his starting job with the Big Red during his junior season, and joined the ranks of top NCAA goalies across the country. He played in 36 games with the Big Red, recording 22 wins, a GAA of 1.81 and a .931 save percentage. Scrivens picked up many awards for his playing during the 2008–09 season, including being named the National Player of the Week for the first week of the season, as well as second team All-ECAC and an honorable mention All-Ivy League at the end of the season. Scrivens' senior season with the Big Red saw him earn First Team All-American honors, while playing in 34 games and winning 21. He had a 1.87 GAA and a .934 save percentage. Scrivens captured the Ken Dryden Trophy as ECAC goaltender of the year, and was named one of ten finalists for the Hobey Baker Award. He finished his collegiate career with 17 shutouts, fourth all-time in NCAA history. Professional hockey After completing his collegiate career, Scrivens had not been selected in the National Hockey League (NHL) Entry Draft, making him an unrestricted free agent, able to sign with any team in the league. The Toronto Maple Leafs signed Scrivens to a one-year contract on April 28, 2010. Scrivens decision to sign with the Leafs was largely due to the presence of goaltending coach Francois Allaire, whom Scrivens had worked with during an off-season goalie camp. Scrivens started the 2010–11 season with the Reading Royals of the ECHL, the Maple Leafs second tier affiliate. He played in 13 games with the Royals, winning 10. For his efforts he was selected to represent the Royals in the ECHL All-Star Classic. His strong play at the ECHL level, and injuries to other goalies in the Maple Leafs systems earned Scrivens two separate callups to the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League (AHL), one in November and one in February. Scrivens was one of two goalies on the Marlies Clear Day roster announced on March 8, 2011, meaning he would be spending the remainder of the season at the AHL level, barring injury or suspension. The Maple Leafs re-signed Ben Scrivens on July 1st, 2011. He has been called up to the NHL as of October 24, 2011, in an emergency situation. After serving as backup for the previous games, he made his first regular season start on November 3rd, 2011, in Columbus against the Blue Jackets. In that game, he recorded his first career win and stopped 38 shots in a 4-1 game.http://www.sprucegroveexaminer.com/ArticleDisplay.aspx?e=3365192 Personal life Scrivens was born in Spruce Grove, Alberta to Wayne and Dawna Scrivens. He is their middle child, with an older brother and younger sister. While playing hockey at Cornell, Scrivens studied Hotel Administration. Awards and achievements Junior hockey Career statistics Regular season References External links * * * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Calgary Canucks alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cornell Big Red players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Drayton Valley Thunder alumni Category:Reading Royals players Category:2010 Debut Category:Undrafted